


The past, the present and our future.

by JuliBalas



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dimension Travel, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Future, Oral Sex, Past, Sexual Tension, present
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliBalas/pseuds/JuliBalas
Summary: Artanis is an ordinary woman who suffers a few disappointments along the way, tired of this she decided to change her life completely,  but the only thing she didn't expect was that her life was going to change so much and so fast.





	1. Moving.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic about Middle-Earth, as you know English is not my mother language but I'm going to try my best to not make mistakes, to get a nice story, so I ask that if you have constructive ideas please feel free to speak. Hope you like it! And any help would be amazing!  
> PS: With the going of history you can see that I didn't leave anything so formal like in books or as in many other stories, I wanted to bring something more light in my first attempt to write something related to J. R. R. Tolkien's works. The lines and even the expressions of the characters are lighter and relaxed, because I want to be sensual but at the same time fun.  
> Thranduil as everybody knows well has an authoritarian King way but at same time he has a fair and just way too and I will continue his way just like that but I'll give the character something more lighter and more open to new things.  
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own any character from Tolkien.

You know when the wind caresses your face and you have the feeling that all your problems are gone? I felt like this while I was with my face near the window bus, going to my new city, my new home. After years in a complicated relationship with my ex-boyfriend and the fact that he couldn't hold his Dick to himself and had to go around handing out to other women.  
Yes I was cheated out by my ex, and to help I had a miserable job. I worked about 12 hours of a day into an administrative office and managed the project area, I felt unhappy with the place, the work, my boss and how much money I made was ridiculous, I could barely pay my bills.  
But that wasn't the worst of it, the worst part was that I loved a guy who never had any respect and love for me, after six years together I find out that I was a jerk who care of a mother fucking fucker shit head, basic it's that.  
As soon as I found out I sent him away from my home, my life and told him to go to hell with his whores, thinking this would solve everything, but I was wrong, nothing could erase what I spent there, I should get out this shit hole.  
When on a Friday morning I took a decision by far the craziest of my life. I decided to go away, change country, quit my job and everything that was in that place, nothing held me there anymore and the only people who maybe could contain myself no longer were on this side of life, my parents died when I was still a child of four years old , I was raised by my aunt Marie and she passed away 3 years ago. She never liked Matt (my ex), she said that he was arrogant and a pussynaitor, of course I defended him at the time (I was BLIND as FUCK!) today I understand her, because she was right from the start and the nickname that she gave to him was the best, SassyIdiot and makes a lot of sense now.  
But that's all in the past as soon as I stepped out of the bus. Were long hours of plane ride and a few more hours to the city of Wellington in New Zealand. Crazy isn't it? I've crossed the world and dramatically changed my life. Before I was a woman with a mediocre job and I was with someone who didn't love me and much less respected me, today I would start all over again and before I left my place I renteded a small house and would start working in a bar as a receptionist, not bad, after all this work would be 1000 times better than working with that crazy guy who thought he was a god of the administrative area (he was more to the fallen shit head, he would arrive reeking of weed and go with the smell three times worse! I think he lived in Narnia and believe in Elves! Can you imagine what it was like to work with a guy like that? Horrible!) But now everything was changing, my house was next to a beautiful and dense forest, from the window of my kitchen I could admire the beautiful Woods, I'd love to go for a run through those huge trees, maybe one day, who knows.  
\-----  
After a week adjusting everything around me, I decided it would be a great idea running through those beautiful trees. I put my sneakers, shorts and top, tied my long black hair and I ran into the Woods. When I got there I felt automatically better as if that place had a different air, the feeling of touching the grass there was fascinating, the smell of wood and flowers filled my senses and the sound of nature made me completely intoxicated, I felt alive as a long time I didn't feel.  
I thought it would be easy to climb a small tree, in a moment of madness, thinking that I was the freakin Tarzan I hung on a branch apparently strong, but to my surprise he broke and I fell on my back to the floor. It was a ridiculous crash, which made me laugh alone ... But after some time, I don't know if it was the place or the fall but I started to feel an overwhelming need to close my eyes for a moment, until I fell asleep.  
\----- A few hours later...  
I don't know how long I was asleep, but when I opened my eyes again I can gather that the forest seemed very different compared to when I came in. She looked darker, more somber and the feeling of peace was missing, giving place to a feeling of pure fear. Where the hell I'm? I told to myself when I started walking in the same direction as I came, but everything around me was different, I felt alone and afraid and to make things worse the place was cold, it wasn't the good heat from before, now it was cold and I started shaking, like a lot, a hole fucking lot!  
I walked for a few minutes without knowing which way to go. And every step I give I felt someone or something watching me and that wasn't good, on the contrary if I knew from the beginning what was following me I would have gone armed with an AK-47, you can be sure of that!  
A few more steps until a nightmare appeared in front of me, a giantess spider coming toward me and all I did was scream and run, I had no weapon and no ability to fight, and spiders give the shit out of me.  
\-----  
Legolas POV  
I was in one of my routine rounds on our Kingdom with the Tauriel and some soldiers of my confidence when in the distance I heard a scream for help.  
We ran toward the screaming, obviously someone was being attacked by those damn spiders and I could tell by the scream was obviously a woman.  
I ran as fast as I could and when I saw what was happening, I get mad, four monstrous spiders against a human? That was too much to handle! I with the others fought against those and plus a few other spiders that appeared during the battle. The human was hidden  
behind Tauriel, the same was protecting her. As much as Elves and humans don't get involved frequently, nothing would justify the attitude of letting that helpless girl at the mercy of death. A unfairly dead, by the way.  
When it was finally over I was able to focus on the human, to look her properly. She is really beautiful, even being a human she was gorgeous with long black hair resting until her back, a body that would leave many she-elves from our Kingdom jealous. Those blue eyes could take my concentration easily and she had the same physical traits as we! Her lips were full and pink, her perfect nose and her smile were beautiful ... The only obvious detail, beyond owning a well build athletic body much like ours, she had breasts bigger than we were used to and I tried to politely avoid, as much as her clothes didn't help. If it wasn't for the love I felt for Tauriel I probably would have fallen in love for this human and apparently I wouldn't be the only one.  
As I approached she stood there looking at me like a scared birdin. We face each other for a few seconds until she decided to tell something - Soooooooo.....We're going to stay here admiring how long?- If it wasn't for her beauty and for being scared, I would have given a not good reply to her but as I was still in her charm I restrained myself - What's your name and where do you come from? You obviously don't belong to this lands! - She just looked at me then to Tauriel, back to me. She seemed scared at first but now she seemed to regain some courage back, maybe the fear had decreased on her mind - My name is Artanis and you my Savior ... Can I have the honor of knowing your name? -  
End of Legolas POV  
Artanis POV  
They saved me! I wouldn't become spider food! What a relief to think that I had left my house only for a run in the Woods and so far I had fallen from a tree, I was drugged by the spirit of the forest and I ended up in a parallel world where the spiders are larger than a cow and magical beings of the forest fought against them. At least they saved me! Think straight Artanis, they saved you! Sai the voice in my head.  
The guy among all seemed lost in my awkwardness, they were beautiful and seemingly perfect, while I was a single woman running from spiders, with a short ,dirty clothes and a messy hair.  
When I focused again on what was going on, I realized that there were five men and one woman, the woman was beautiful, long red hair and a wonderful smile, her face were pure serenity. She came to me and whispered telling me to stay calm and answer the questions of the blond hot guy with a bow and he had a very familiar feature, I had the feeling I've seen his face somewhere and I just don't remember where and I also had the impression of knowing the redhead female with her kind and beautiful face ... That's a strange feeling ... WTF?  
But anyaway, after he what seemed on chek me out for a few minutes (which seemed like an eternity) I thought I'd better break the ice and let go with a joke -Soooooooo ... We're going to stay here admiring how long?-Artanis your stupid! I thought to myself, I barely know them, and I'm already making jokes?  
He seemed a bit uncomfortable, his face changed from quiet to hard and back to quiet!?!? How many traits and emotions he could feel in just a minute? I was thinking of sitting on a rock beside me when he finally for some magical spirit decided to talk. - What's your name and where do you came from? You obviously don't belong to this lands! - I looked at him, then to nice girl beside me, then back to him. I decided to not show emotional weakness, this was not a good way to start a conversation. Then again I thought it would be appropriate to put my sarcasm in my reply to hide my weaknesses - My name is Artanis and you my Savior ... Can I have the honor of knowing your name? -  
Then I realized that I had given a answer that could fuck me till the bones, so the fear come back to me again. I thought after my amazing answer he would drage me by my arms to his enchanted castle on mystical forest and put me in the dungeouns for at least a few days, for make me think for a correct answer and not a stupid one. But instead he smiled and now was two steps away from me, facing me like as if he wanted to read my mind - I'm Legolas, I'm the Prince and son of the King of this realm!- Prince? He was a Prince? Son of the King of this place? And here I am giving the best answers.  
He once again asked me where I came from and I don't know if I would tell the truth or if I would lied .... But after a few seconds thinking I started recalling some absurd facts. First, he was a Prince. Second, there was a lot of these mystical beings and those demons of several legs. Third and most important, Legolas? Where have I heard that name? ...........................................................................................................................................................................OH.MY.GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOLY. FUCKING. GOD!!!!!!!!!! They were from that book and movie about Middle-Earth! Where there are Elves, dwarves, Hobbits, Orcs, wizards ... Gandalf! Freaking Gandalf!!!!! HOLLY SHIT!!!!!! I watched the movie! All movies a few years ago, by the way! I was in the world created by Tolkien, chatting with Legolas, his soldiers and the nice girl with tha amazing red hair, Shit Tauriel! The elf girl who get in love for a dwarf! Things are just getting better, If only I knew what stage of the history of Middle-earth I was, It would be much easier.  
I remembered there were three movie about that ring and three more about Bilbo, some Dwarves and a blond, tall, beautiful Elf who wore a strange hollyfuckingshitofhollyshit! I was in the realm of Thranduil! That blond God! And his son saved me! Shit, shit, shit, shit!  
I was fucked up till my neck! Thranduil was beautiful beyond a shadow of a doubt! If it wasn't for his terrible temper and my will to slap him on his breath-taking face when he appeared on tv with that arrogance, I would have shot my panties for him for sure.  
And now I was being taken to him and without say anything to Legolas about where I came from! The best thing to do is to pretended that I had lost my memory whem I fall from that tree and just remembered my name and when I wake up here with the spiders chasing me! Because no matter how much I tell the truth they might think I'm crazy and instead of taking  
me to the King they would take me to the healer of crazy people with no cure. But I knew Thranduil would get the truth out of me sooner or later. I hope to be a good talk ... But obviously it wouldn't be ...  
\-----  
On the castle.  
The place was more beautiful than in the film and was much more detailed and pompous, making me feel amazed by it sides. While we were going up to what looked like a throne room I realized that were other two elves now following us, and they were actually checking me out! O.o  
From my perspective when I saw the movies and read the books, the Elves only practiced sex with their soul mates, bound their souls as one and thus generating a little Elf. I'm not saying that they were open to sexual practices like in our world, far from it, but they didn't look too coy and serious as shown in movies and books, they actually had the grace and the Mystic charm that involved the entire race, but even with all that pomposity and elegance, they showed feelings more easily than we have been shown.  
But now that wasn't my biggest problem, my real problem was that soon I would have to have a serious talk with King Thranduil and I know his temper swings with ease and it would all depend on my answer, beside jokes are out of table.  
I was scared, he could easily read my mind leaving me with no way out, making the true come and leaving me with no hope, he could think I'm a spy from another place, without any shadow of a doubt, putting me on his palace dungeon. Oh God, I'm screwed...  
Now standing between Legolas and Tauriel I remembered we should be there before the battle of five armies, Tauriel was still here, she had not been banned because of the incident with the dwarf. But then something call my atention, I could hear footsteps approaching and it was when I look up for the throne I could see, the Elf, King, the more beautiful man (elf) that I've ever seen in my entire life; Thranduil King of Mikwoord in all his glory and beauty. He was even more beautiful in person, as if that were even possible!  
I want to wake up! Please someone wake me up!  
His cold blue eyes analyzing me from head to toe, with his arms on his back and all the grace only the elves can have, with more beauty that made me scared and hot at the same time making me stay with a wet pantie... God please don't let him notice that little detail, because if he knew that I was horny crazy for him I don't know what he would do to me, after all I am just a simple human I wouldn't stand a chance with him. Wait, what am I thinking? I'm thinking about taking chances with him? The kind of romantic odds? Wake up girl, chances with the King Thranduil, you wish!  
Artanis, he lost his wife and closed his heart! You have no chance, not by far! That voice in my head sometimes pisses me off!  
Now Thranduil was close to me, analyzing me while walking around, his eyes scanning every part of me, like a predator and for a moment I thought I saw a small smile appear on his lips - Legolas told me that you were found in the middle of my Woods, running away from the spiders - I didn't dare look in his eyes, I was afraid that he could read my mind - What were you doing in that place, disarmed, unprepared and with a outfit that is not suitable for the situation ...- He were in front of me now, he gently placed a hand on my face raising it so that my eyes met his - So little one I'm waiting for an answer, it is not wise to leave your King waiting! - There it was, the sudden change of mood and for some odd reason it made me even more horny for him - My Lord, I am not of this world, I come from a place quite different from this. I know it sounds crazy but it's true... I just remember to be in the woods of my world after falling out of a tree, I fell asleep and when I woke up I was here in your domain. I have no intention of doing harm to you and to your people. I'm just lost and scared. If it wasn't for your son and his guards I probably wouldn't be here talking to you right now, I'd probably be 100% dead. I'm harmless my King - He removed his hand from my face and his expression seemed serene, as if he didin't need know anything else about me. I was standing there waiting for his response, Tauriel saw my affliction and held one of my hands as a sign of comfort, and smiled gently - What's your name? - He asked me my name while he climbed the stairs to his throne accompanied by a blonde beautiful maid who looked at me with hatred face, I do not understand her anger for me but I ignored her and this made her blush of anger and I quietly gave a slight smile because of it - My name is Artanis Caelen my King - I know he loves being called by ' my King'! When you watch the movies and read the books it is implied, so I took advantage of my knowledge and use it in the best way possible and Thranduil seemed to like the way I called him- Artanis, it's a good name. But as I'm still not sure of your intentions here I will put you in our Dungeon until I make sure that you are not a threat. - The part of "I'm fucked up" appeared now and I noticed by Tauriel and Legolas expression that they hadn't liked the attitude of their King, but they still took me to the Dungeon.  
When we got to the dungeon I was shaking with fear and cold, Tauriel opened one of the cells for me and and we walked in together. She looked sad just like me, so I did the right thing, after all - Look Tauriel is your name right? - She looked at me and said yes, I took courage and approached her, I gently laid a hand on her shoulder and looked for the best words - I know this sounds unfair, after all I doesn't have a spy face, from far my clothes, much less of a threat. But we have to see the perspective of the King, I am a stranger not only on his land but in his world as well. Of course, this isn't the best place to stay but is the option that was given ... And let's be positive is much better here than out there alone, at least I know I can count on you, right? - I tried to look as comfortable as possible, but the place was making me tremble - You're shaking Artanis! It's cold! I'm going to get a blanket to cover you, I think that the King will not deny a blanket, at least -and with that Tauriel came out of the cell leaving me alone and apprehensive, I was sad, so freaking sad. I sat on cell corner, the furthest way of the place and began to cry softly, I didn't want anyone to hear me, I didn't want to show weakness.  
Thranduil POV  
-It is enough Lymä, leave me alone please - Lymä is a beautiful maid, the blond hair and green eyes called to my attention, but never were enough to make me love again, my heart didn't feel the warmth of love a long time ago, until today, until the moment I saw that human, those blue eyes, that body, her confidence and honesty rekindled a little flame inside of me. The way she moved and spoke, her few clothes dont left to much for imagination and it felt so great to hear the words "my King" leave those pouty lips as she was looking at me and her little heart beating accelerated every time I approached her, if weren't for the presence of my son and my subjects I don't know if I'd have been appropriately controlled, that woman called me, all her appeals to me.  
-ADA, can I talk to you for a moment? - My impure thoughts were interrupted by Legolas, he seemed angry but i ignore that fact - So what do I owe the honor Legolas? - I looked at him hiding any kind of emotion, after all, I didn't want him or anyone else to know my attraction to the human - Ada I'm trying to understand why you put that helpless woman in the Dungeons ...- Ah there it was the question, once again not surprised me - My dear son did you feels drawn to the human? - Legolas was embarrassed, his cheeks were slightly red – Attracted? I think me and every else on the Kingdom is! And it doesn't get you out of the list Ada! I see the way you look at her...- I'm not going to deliver the points so easy, it not wise and much less a good thing now - I just put her there for fear that she is a threat to all of us! - I spoke sharply to him, wanted to show he was delirious -Threaten us? With what Ada?With her beauty or that big rack? - Big Rack? Legolas was learning things that are not part of this Kingdom - Big Rack? - I said trying to contain a chuckle - Ada I saw the way you looked at her. You never looked that way for any Elf, not even for Lymä! But Artanis seemed to steal a awhole new look out of you. - Of course it was new for you son, I was looking at her in most obscene way, no one in thousands of years had seen me staring at anyone that way, not even for Lymä who would spend a lot of nights trying to satisfy me - Legolas I was analyzing her to reach a conclusion, after all we don't know where she comes from. - I said louder trying to fend off the ideas from my son - Of course Ada is very intimidating whe you look at the butt of the person you are interviewing. Maybe I should learn more about those tactics of yours – With that Legolas left the throne room leaving me alone. Artanis wouldn't do any harm to me or any other of my Kingdom, she was harmless, but I needed to show respect and my word must be the most important, so to maintain the order she would stay there at least two days. Beside all this I still wanted to demonstrate some kind of compassion for her - Fleren go to the Dungeons give a blanket and food for prisoneir Artanis and see if there's some warm clothes that serve her properly - With a gesture of my Fleren was after what ask for her and I took the time I had to call some of my  
maids and tell them to bring to me some fruit, serve me and make my day better, after all I am the King I'm hungry, my new prisoner is a beauty and a need to relax a little before talk to her again, maybe alone would be better.  
When night fell I decided that the most sensible thing would be to give a visit to Artanis after all the dungeons are not a pleasant place. When I got there I dismiss the guards who were close to her cell, asked them for the keys and send them away and when I was close to her cell I could see her sleeping in a nightgown that it was above her waist, leaving her tiny white underwear all there to be seen, the blanket was only on her feet. Alright that woman on her sleep had the power to leave me totally out of control! I get out I didn't want to do anything wrong, so it was for te best to left the keys with the guards and went to my chambers before a took her to my arms and lead her to my bed.  
What's wrong with me?  
When I arrived in my chamber I realized something that I haven't felt for a long time and now was in full atention swing in my pants, I had a hard on that needed to be relieved. But it is considered extremely wrong between the elves, masturbate to relieve the desire but it was this or I get hurt down there! That erection would not leave by magic and I wasn't in the mood to relieve it with Lymä, I need to do it differently.  
So I took off my clothes and walked in my bathtub, it was warm and pleasant. When I sat on the hot tub so I decided to satisfy myself and while I was doing that I imagined her on top of me while I kissed her beautiful breasts and felt her riding my cock. I lost myself in imagining her naked body on top of me and we both lost on our pleasure. After a feel long and erotic strokes I finally felt my orgasm coming and taking care of my body making me feel so good as in many years I did not feel that way.  
\-----  
Artanis POV  
Two days had passed and Tauriel was with me almost all the time, we'd talk between the bars of my cell until two more guards, Nolym and Hyllion, decided to join our conversation, they just sat there with us chatting and as long as our stories go there were always some fun envolved - All well Artanis we already know you don't have the gif to run or fight so lets change the question because you haven'tmentioned your age! - Nolym seemed pretty excited to know my age, I figured that theirs would be 1000 years old and upward - Nolym you know that is very indiscreet to ask a lady how old is she?! - I said playing with him and for my luck he understand it - But I will say to you ,I'm 26 years old - All around me laughed, of course I would be a child for them - Look at you all grown up old Lady! I think it's time to you spend some days in bed and rest. What you say Hyllion? - Nylom was the more outgoing of the two while Hyllion was more serious - I think you're right my friend, let's put the Granny in bed and give food in her mouth before she faint! - Okay he meant to encourage the joke to him - The two of you have forgotten the fact that she's white hair now! - Tauriel said laughing and I followed in laughter and said that at that age you can't deny the white hair.  
-So while I was on a patrol outside the four of you stay inside chatting? -Legolas came and sat next to us to continue the conversation - Next time just come here and talk with us then! The dungeons are even nicer after Artanis arrival - Legolas smiled when he listen Tauriel asnwer looking back to me - I came here to say that these talks will end today ... - Now I was getting sad again, I was stuck in this horrible place, as much as I was fairly well this is a bad place and now I couldn’t talk to no one them? Man the King must hate me – Why Legolas? - Nylom was so worried as I do - Because my dear friend, Artanis will be released in a couple of hours and she will have her own chamber so we can talk to her there or anywhere else in the palace! - Ahhhhhhhhh what joy!! The King not hated me so much! - But what makes the King changes his mind? - I asked with my expression of explicit confusion - I don't know, maybe your beautiful smile has helped ... - Legolas blinked and withdrew leaving the four of us alone again - Your smile? Hmmm, I think this Kingdom will have a Queen again ... - Hyllion seemed pleased as he spoke, Tauriel and Nylom look at each others holding laughter while I looked at them with pure doubt about all this. I was a human without many attractions, the King would never want an intimate involvement with me.  
A few hours later...  
I was in the most beautiful room I've ever seen in my life! The columns were adorned with drawings of golden leaves, the bed in the middle of the room was huge, the furniture was beautifully carved and in the closet had the most beautiful dresses, I was lost in the beauty of the place and I didn't notice Legolas presence - Artanis? - I get scare when I heard him - I'm sorry my Lord, but I didn't hear you coming... - Legolas crossed his arms and did a pout? - My Lord? Artanis don't need to say such formalities with me! You can call me by my name. - I gave a smile and he seemed pleased. We sat at a table in the middle of the room and have a meal together in the afternoon, we get to know each other better but unfortunately we were interrupted by one of the King guards - My lady the King request your presence in the throne room in 1 hour! I'll be here a little earlier to escort you - and so he walked away leaving me with a sign of doubt on my face – Don't worry Artanis your maid is coming and will help you get ready - With that Legolas leave my chamber. A very nice she-elf appeared after some minutes, her long blond hair and her dark eyes look so beautiful – My lady I’m your maid, it’s a pleasure to meet and serve you. You can call me Loriën - I felt an almost instant affection for the friendly Elf - The pleasure is mine Loriën but call me Artanis, after all we're the same, you don't need these formalities with me - I really wanted to know some more of my maid but she rushed me to shower and then helped me put a beautiful Turquoise dress, he had a deep neckline and I found that the King might find offensive - Loriën the dress is beautiful, but don't you think he's a little too revealing ?- I asked as I looked in the mirror - I think it look beautiful and the King made it clear that he would like to to see you wearing this dress specifically - the King wanted to see me in this dress? Perhaps for the color, after all it was a pretty color - And your hair should be loose, he doesn't want see to your hair tied up, he said it would be a shame something so beautiful to be locked up... - The King was chosing my hair, my clothes, soon he was going to chosing my panties as well...........  
\----  
Throne room.  
In the throne room was a two-seat table, a couch, a couple of candles all over the floor and the smell of some exotic flower. I tried to understand what was going to happen there, it would probably be after my meeting with King Thranduil, maybe he and that blonde maid would have a romantic dinner or something related to that. That blonde bitch was Lucky!  
Wait what's this? Artanis are you jealous of KingThranduil?? Can't be!  
While I was waiting I realized that the idea about the King and that Elf in bed together was driving me mad so I thought it would be wiser to sit on the couch and think about other things like that bitch moaning love shits while the strong body of the King was upo n her.AHHHHHHHH WAKE UP YOU NEED TO STOP THINKING THAT ARTANIS! JUST STOP!  
I was so involved in my mind about the romance with the King and I didn't realize how much red I was because my rage and I did not noticed theKing presence in that place – Artanis i’m glad you could make it, I still have some questions for you! - He had not yet looked at me he was looking around at decoration for they shameless act after I left from there - Yes my King! - and when I spoke on sight he looked right at me, as if surprised at my answer - My my, you are worthy to take the air of many Elves of this Kingdom ... - He seemed impressed with me now clean and tidy and without thinking I whisper something - The only Elf I want doesn't seem to care much about that - Thranduil stopped walking and looked intensely into my eyes - What did you say? - he heard! Shit, think of something! - Nothing my King, I just let the thoughts escape the lips, I'm sorry if this upset you - the King seemed pleased with what I did and when I realise he was right in front of me - I think you've said something and I'd love to know clearly what you just said out loud! - My face was in his hands, we both looking intensely until we were interrupted by the blonde bitch - My King I think I'm interrupting your private dinner, I should just go. Thank you for your attention, excuse me . - With this I excused myself and get out of the throne room leaving a perplexed King and a speechless blonde bitch .  
My eyes were full of tears... Shit I'm falling by the King. So many Elves at my disposal and I'm going to fall soon by the unreachable! Good Artanis, now you just go after the ONE RING and put it as a door souvenir!  
\----  
Thranduil POV  
-My King, did I interrupt something important? - Lymä voice was starting to give me chills of anger - My King? - I sat in on my chair and served me a glass of wine without looking for the maid - If I may say my Lord, I don't think that any of important turns to that little bitch that everyone admire! - Bitch? Lymä just called Artanis bitch? - What did you just say Lymä? - She noticed my tone of challenge - Bitch! - How she dare? – Repeat it one more time around here and I'll have you locked in the Dungeons! The only bitch here is you! After all don't you get tired of offering yourself to me without any commitment on every night? Anyway I never promised anything beyond this relationship where there is only exchange of pleasure and nothing else! What you have to say about that? What made you so diferente of any other she-elf who laid with me and let me fuck them the way I wanted! The real fact is that you are the one who stay a bit longer and that don't make you better!  
\----  
Legolas POV  
I needed to talk to my Ada about some issues for the round tomorrow before going to sleep, so I decided I'd find in the throne room and when I get near the place I heard him and he looked uncomfortable and the tone of his voice was not pleasant, it looked like he was accompanied by what appeared to be his maid, Lymä.  
I stayed a few metres before the throne room and heard the two talk and the words of myAda for his favorite maid were coarse,- Repeat it one more time around here and I'll have you locked in the Dungeons! The only bitch here is you! After all don't you get tired of offering yourself to me without any commitment on every night? Anyway I never promised anything beyond this relationship where there is only exchange of pleasure and nothing else! What you have to say about that? What made you so diferente of any other she-elf who laid with me and let me fuck them the way I wanted! The real fact is that you are the one who stay a bit longer and that don't make you better! - I have no more doubts, he got angry with the attitude of his favorite maid and that could only mean one thing, I was right from the start he's letting fall for Artanis.  
So to the things doesn’t get worse I entered the scene and interrupted them -Ada I have some issues about the round tomorrow that cannot be postponed, can we talk right now? - I saw relief take over may Ada face, while Lymä get out of throne room crying like someone had murdered a relative of hers - Of course my son, let's sit down and have a nice dinner! - I looked over the place and I couldn’t contain the joke - Thank you Ada, I loved the decor, I thought it provides for a meeting of father and son. - a rare smile get out of my Ada lips - I'm glad you liked! Maybe the candles are too much for you son¿ - My Ada made a joke? Where was the calendar so I can write down the day and make a holiday to commemorate this event??? Things were changing on the Kingdom and I believe it was for the best.


	2. The song.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music has the ability to unite those who possess a bruised heart.

Artanis POV  
I shouldn't have gone on that rude way of the throne room, but what choice did I have? I felt something very weird as I watched that luxurious banquet served especially for that bitch! Who can blame me? After all I am human, I have feelings, and those feelings were increasingly touched by King Thranduil and his intoxicating presence.  
Upon leaving the throne room, I walked aimlessly inside the vast walls of the palace and I don't look at the corridors in which I was passing through, after all I was lost in my own tears. Finally when I noticed where I was, I felt immensely happy, the tears who before took care of my face and my being now were gone; in what appeared to be a music room, with tall columns, hand-made Chair throughout environment, the most beautiful musical instruments scattered across what looked like a stage, the most beautiful I ever saw in my life, etched with the finest details in solid wood, the floor was covered by a golden tissue and in the Center there was a piano for my delight.  
One of my hobby has always been music. When I was little I was taught to play the piano and I loved it, it was as if the music brought joy to my soul. While playing the piano I created the basic ability to sing and write some simple lyrics, but I had a song that always took me gasps and her name was Bound To You, an original song from one of my favorite singers, Christina Aguilera. I repeatedly tried to play and sing the song on the old piano that I had at home, but never worked, until I felt like I had a blockage to sing this song, as if it had been feeling to reach the true meaning of it and a I know that it was what miss on playing it.  
I then followed him to the Grand stage, I passed through the light curtains that involved the place when I got near the piano my heart was filled with joy, it was a work of art carved in the shape of a piano. The sinuous curves, the scrounger leaves in gold, the white base as the snow and the soft padded velvet, attracted me to that majestic object, and without thinking correctly I sat on the bench, I grazed the keyboardand my fingers felt the sweetest touch of music draining out through my fingers.  
Gently I started playing something light and as I felt the keyboard on my fingers I created a little more courage to go deep into musical notes and as I realized I was singing my beloved music as if she got out of the bottom of my soul, leaving me free to play and sing as if it was a real no tomorrow.  
The notes flowed through my fingers and the music coming out of my mouth looked like they get out of my body to my soul. For the first time in my life, I could feel the warm and gentle touch of real music and to my surprise my beloved song lyrics came out of my lips echoing throughout environment naturally.  
“Sweet love, sweet love  
Trapped in your love  
I've opened up, I'm sure I can trust  
My heart and I were buried in dust  
Free me, free us  
You're all I need when I'm holding you tight  
If you walk away I will suffer tonight

I found a man I can trust  
And boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?  
I've finally found my way

I am bound to you  
I am bound to you

So much, so young, I've faced on my own  
Walls I built up became my home  
I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us  
Sweet love and so pure  
I catch my breath with just one beating heart  
And I embrace myself, please don't tear this apart

I found a man I can trust  
And boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?  
I've finally found my way

I am bound to you  
I am bound to you

Suddenly the moment's here  
I embrace my fears  
All that I have been carrying all these years  
Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall?  
Fall

I have entrusted and boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can you see that I'm bound in chains?  
And finally found my way

I am bound to you  
I am, ooh I am  
I'm bound to you”  
\------

Thranduil POV  
Dinner with my son had been very pleasant, I felt happy and complete by having him there with me as in many years I had not. I felt that a simple family dinner was much more valuable than a simple night watered with the nonsense with Lymä or alone.  
As I walked through my hallways, I remembered, with my mind now more clearly and calmly, what had happened earlier today. I could understand Artanis had directed exclusively to me when she talked about the Elf who actually didn't notice her. By Eru! I immediately fell for her, I just couldn't admit to myself the fact that beautiful woman got what no other managed; give myself the gift to again feel in love for someone who's not related to me, loving someone so fragile and yet so strong.  
How foolish of my try to avoid something obvious like that. But I wonder how our relationship would work out, after all I am an Elf and I'm practically immortal and she was a beautiful and fragile human, which in some years would leave me to mourn her death.  
That would be terrible, mourning the death of another beloved of mine. Artanis for some irony had been thrown here and to my surprise and to her disregard, she acted like a thief and simply stole my heart without even knowing it and this fact made me realize today I was already in love for her when I heard the nasty words leave Lymäs mouth.  
I don't know what to do, how to act properly, my fear of loss is so big, perhaps the wisest was to avoid Artanis for a few days for me to get in a most sensible conclusion. But deep down I knew I would trick myself and give some excuse to be on her presence every day, to feel the sweet scent of her long hair, to see her sweet look and to satisfy me with her overwhelming smile. Her voice gave me goosebumps, goods ones obviously and when I remember the sound of her voice while saying my name I feel a cozy warmth all over my body. Sometimes on these past few days I found myself remembering her voice through my vast hallways, right now I am thinking of that beautiful voice as I approach the music room... Wait?! Maybe they weren't my thoughts and actually was her voice echoing through the hallways of my palace with a song that was sung by Artanis.  
When I approached the place I could see her delicate hands touching the keyboardand voice once shy, now sound like the most beautiful melody And I wasn't the only one who seemed to notice the beautiful music echoing everywhere around the palace, the other elves also heard and were gradually getting into the Hall of music, sitting around the stage and looking more surprised than me, listening to that song full of pain, search and love. There was a chorus of the song that got my attention, it looked like some kind of love declaration. I clung to that and just like all the other elves in my Kingdom, I decided to sit on my throne in the music room and enjoy the song and the beautiful voice that sang with so much affection.  
That chorus was echoing all the time in my mind, "Suddenly the moment's here  
I embrace my fears  
All that I have been carrying all these years  
Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall?  
Fall

I have entrusted and boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can you see that I'm bound in chains?  
And finally found my way

I am bound to you”

Bound? This word means an act so important to us, I wonder if she knows how much that music can affect the heart of every Elf inside this place, including me.

Artanis POV

I was so vexed by the music that I didn't realize the silent audience who appreciated my music, I just looked over and saw some various Elves sitting around the stage, among them I saw my dear friends and the King in all its glory and elegance sitting in what appeared to be his throne in that place, he was so focused on my music that he didn't realize that I was watching.  
I remember a song that my aunt Marie loved, Love on Top by Beyoncé. She loved that song, I miss hearing her sweet voice singing that song that was so dear to her and now would be the right time to do justice to my aunt through this music, which she loved to hear, I still remember her going after me asking for me to give a straw for her while she painted the dish cloths, that was the hobby that she liked most.  
Oh my God, I miss her hugs so much, they were tight and full of love. Remember that did make some small tears go down from my face giving me the motivation to start playing the piano and singing that sweet song.

"Honey, honey  
I can see the stars all the way from here  
Can't you see the glow on the window pane?  
I can feel the sun whenever you're near  
Everytime you touch me I just melt away

Now everybody ask me why I'm smiling up  
From ear to ear  
(They say that love hurts)  
But I know  
(It's gonna take the real work)  
Nothing's perfect but it's worth it  
After fighting through my tears  
And finally you put me first

Baby it's you, you're the one I love  
You're the one I need  
You're the only one I see  
Come on baby it's you  
You're the one that gives your all  
You're the one I can always call  
When I need you, you make everything stop  
Finally you put my love on top

Huum come on baby  
You put my love on top top top top  
You put my love on top... huum come on baby  
You put my love on top top top top  
Top you put my love on top (you put my love on top)

Baby, baby  
I can hear the wind whipping pass my face  
As we danced the night away  
Boy your lips taste like the night of champagne  
As I kiss you again, and again, and again, and again

Now everybody ask me why I'm smiling up  
From ear to ear  
They say that love hurts, but I know  
It's gonna take the real work  
Nothing's perfect but it's worth it  
After fighting through my tears  
And finally you put me 1st

Baby it's you, you're the one I love  
You're the one I need  
You're the only one I see  
Come on baby it's you  
You're the one that gives your all  
You're the one I can always call  
When I need you, make everything stop  
Finally you put my love on top

Huum baby  
You put my love on top top top top  
You put my love on top... huum come on baby  
You put my love on top top top top  
Top you put my love on top  
(you put my love on top)"

While playing I saw Elves dancing together, saw little elfs dancing with their parents, in the distance I could see Legolas and Tauriel dancing together, they seemed happy, very happy by the way. Drinking what looked like a glass of wine I saw Nolym Exchange glances with a beautiful Elf while Hyllion was talking excitedly with other elves, everyone seemed so happy that I decided to keep playing something danceable and I was surprised by some Elves who began following the tone of the song and play along with me and I could see a big smile appear on the King's face! YES! That made my day gets better, just with his smile.

I finally got tired of playing and to my delight I was applauded up for everyone who stood and I thanked the affection of all, soon after I got off the stage and went to Legolas and Tauriel who received me with open arms-you are definitely full of surprises Artanis! Your voice is beautiful my dear friend!-It was very nice to be praised by the Tauriel, I got a massive affection for her almost immediately including Legolas who gave me a hug followed by Nylom, and his so called "friend" him Lorianee, then immediately was embraced by Hyllion that looked somewhat happy due to excess wine and with him and holding hands with him I saw my maid smiling and giving me a tight hug, but for some reason all lowered the look and made a bow-if I knew you could sing that well I probably would have done a party and put you as the main attraction-the King, he was right behind me, I could feel his breathing near my ear, his voice giving me chills and I turned gently towards him , as I made a bow as a sign of respect, without looking in his eyes-My King I'm very happy you enjoyed the little I could provide this night. -I stood again followed by my friends and I looked into the eyes of the King, and after I looked at Legolas, the same seemed very happy with the whole situation-My King, I believe you can do that-I froze in my place, where Legolas was getting at with all of this? -What do you suggest my son? -Where I can open a hole in the ground and fall into? What these two have in mind? -Soon we will have our winter festival and all the elves of all kingdoms were invited and I think Elrond and Galadriel would love to hear voice as the voice of Artanis singing and playing the piano like she did today, look at this place, is full of joy-Legolas I swear that if I didn't like you I'd fly in your perfect neck-it's done! Artanis in two weeks we will have the winter festival and you will be the singer of the day! Now I'm going to retire to my Chambers-Thranduil was gone and I was hypnotized by him and all his elegance and the fact that I would be the attraction of a traditional event of them! I'M FUCKED!


End file.
